


Left Hanging

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Andusk, Attempted Murder, BDSM, F/M, Flogging, Genital Torture, Implied Gangbang, Master/Slave, Mistress, Piercings, Suspension, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wave of relief passed through him as she turned her glance his way.  Her expression was steely as she approached, but he was sure she'd recognized his predicament, hoped he hadn't imagined the brief flash of alarm in her eyes.  Despite his dire circumstances, he knew he would pay for distracting Ydeline later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Hanging

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Sendhel finally spied her walking across the room with purpose, no doubt heading over to speak with one of her more elevated guests.

"Mistress," he called out to her, surprised at the raspy hoarseness of his breath. "Mistress, please..."

A wave of relief passed through him as she turned her glance his way. Her expression was steely as she approached, but he was sure she'd recognized his predicament, hoped he hadn't imagined the brief flash of alarm in her eyes. He'd tried to flag down others who might show sympathy for his plight, but hadn't had any luck. Pheria had been his best bet, but when he'd noticed that her tentacle was stealthily snaked down the back of Menard's pants, he knew she was too well distracted to pay attention to his dark little corner of the room. Despite his dire circumstances, he knew he would pay for distracting Ydeline later.

"Sendhel. I wondered why you weren't tending to my guests."

"As you can see, mistress," he gasped, "I have been entertaining." His vision was tunneling a bit now - he could hardly feel his arms or legs from the strain of holding himself up, of keeping the hook though the ring in his spine from tearing it out, and taking extra flesh as it did. The knots around his wrists and ankles were simple but secure, and he had no leverage to work himself free of them. That they hardly supported any of his weight hadn't seemed so great an issue when the Lord of Trade’s daughter had hoisted him initially.... but he hadn't expected the old bastard to tell her to leave him. Sendhel'd managed to twist his hands enough that he could hang on the ropes, hold himself up, but it had rapidly become too much. Pain he could handle, but the way he was hung - with his arms and legs held up and out away from his body and his back arched enough to put serious strain on his joints, he was slowly suffocating. The man had meant to leave him there to die.

"And who has my wayward pet been entertaining?" She ran a hand lightly across his back, as if admiring the welts raised, and the places where hardened leather had bit his flesh hard enough to draw blood. He tried to smile, to please, but wasn't sure of the effect. She pinched him viciously on his bruised flesh, and he whimpered before responding. The sudden jolt had helped cut through the haze of his muddled thoughts.

"Lord ar Seni, Mistress, and his daughter."

"Hmm." She stroked him again, then made her way over to the discrete cabinet where the equipment for the suspension rack was kept, selecting a hank of coarse black rope. "The Lord of Trade usually brings his wife to these affairs, does he not? As I recall he left some time ago."

"Yes Mistress. His daughter is recently of age, and he wishes to show her more prominently in society." He struggled to keep his answers coherent, hoping not to disappoint her further. The answer he gave was the formal one - this was not the place to discuss more delicate matters. And she knew just how he had used the man's wife a few weeks earlier, for the chance to spy in ar Seni's study. It seemed perhaps the Shadar Kai lord was aware of it too. Perhaps. "The girl is enthusiastic, but inexperienced," he rasped again.

When her father had asked if she could string him up, of course he'd agreed. She was pretty, and relatively innocent considering her family, and she'd been honestly fascinated with his beauty and reputation - and also, it was his place to provide such entertainments. It was clear she hadn't known much about suspension, and he'd tried to offer guidance.... But she was a dutiful daughter, and listened to her father. Ferien ar Seni knew what he was about, alright - he listened to Sendhel's suggestions and then smiled encouragingly at Ida. "Oh yes, he's right of course, and good to remember for more delicate partners. But Sendhel is used to much rougher treatment - aren't you? So do what you like." In the end, the girl hadn't done much more that stroke his cock a little and pinch his ears after she strung him up. Then her father had stepped in with the crop, and the glint in his eyes hadn't been desire, but anger, and true hate. That's when Sendhel knew he was in serious trouble, but at this sort of event he knew any screaming would be ignored by the other guests. When the Lord of Trade had extinguished the dim lights around the suspension rack, he could feel the menace of the shadows as they rolled in. And so he'd hung. It was a well conceived murder, and if no one had found him before the end of the party, it would have been written off and an unfortunate accident. A lesser man might have passed out by now and died if not discovered, but people had a reliable tendency to underestimate Sendhel.

Ydeline grabbed his cock and twisted sharply, snapping him back to the present and making him cry out in pain and surprise. Her voice was cool, her expression detached, and she flicked him lazily with the end of the rope as she repeated herself. "I had asked you whether you might prefer to be released, but seeing as you do not deign to answer your mistress, I shall let you hang."

"I'm sorry Mistress, please use your lowly slave as you see fit. I have failed you and deserve punishment." His voice sounded distant, and the words were as much a conditioned response as anything else. He *had* failed her, her knew, but it was not in his lack of response, but in being found out by ar Seni in the first place, in finding himself in this predicament, and in needing her rescue. There would surely be more suffering later. "Just please... please..."

Ydeline slung the rope around his chest and shoulders, working it in to a simple but much more effective harness, then passed it down between his legs, around his hips and ass, securing it with a few more knots. "Did I say you could beg?"

"No Mistress." He fought to keep the relief from his voice as she reached for a second length, securing it to the suspension rack and then to the harness, instantly relieving the pressure on his joints and lungs. Pain came with that release as well, and though he couldn't feel more than pins and needles in his extremities, his joints burned fiercely. He gasped at the air, drawing it deep into his lungs, unsurprised to feel his cock stiffening. Ydeline pushed him gently and nodded in satisfaction when it was clear that though the other ties remained, the weight was taken off his joints, and the ring in his spine was no longer in danger of ripping free.

"Very well. You will entertain the rest of our guests, however many wish to take advantage, from here. And tomorrow you will come to my room and we will further discuss your penance."

"Yes Mistress. Thank you Mistress." She had already turned away, summoning slave attendants to come and re-light the lamps. Sendhel smiled, knowing what kind of attention was soon to come his way. It wasn't going to be such a terrible evening after all...


End file.
